


Bitties:Life With Their Parents

by SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BITTIES, Gahhh stop being an asshole, Hnggg Fluff, Hnggg angst, Lavender feels attacked, Papy is pure, Purple goes feral, Sans you prick, smol child, too pure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale/pseuds/SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale
Summary: A story I crafted after a User on Tumblr gave me a bitty,and I love the little dear so much!(DISCONTINUED)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr!!
> 
> http://skeletalegastertalevoidtale.tumblr.com/
> 
> -
> 
> These Gasters are the same ones In Voidtale (Purple) and Gastertale (Lavender).You may be a bit confused if not having read them first,but enjoy anyway!

A teal box sat on the porch of the house nearest to the sign of Snowdin,the soft pink bow on top a beautiful addition to the delicate teal of the cardboard box.A shadowy figure had placed it there,the cloaked figure knocking on the door before departing swiftly,the door opening a minute later to reveal a skeleton,the tall seven and a half foot figure looking around before spotting the box,a quizzical look on his face.

“Lavender,come here!”

The skeleton called over his shoulder,another skeleton appearing a minute later,looking quite annoyed.

“Yes Purple?I was working.”

The older skeleton was wearing rectangular glasses,taped to his skull because of the lack of flesh.The younger skeleton blushed purple,he replying softly,

“S-sorry to bother you Lavender,I know you were busy,but,someone knocked,and when I looked,there was just this box here.”

Leaning down,the one known as Lavender inspected the box,he picking it up and bringing it inside carefully,the one known as Purple shutting the door behind him and following his friend and fellow skeleton.

The older skeleton placed the box on the kitchen table,the two skeletons watching the box.As it rattled a bit,a soft whine coming from inside,the two jolted,the younger asking,

“What was that?!”

Lavender hummed,hole punched hand upon his chin.

“I don't know.But,we should look inside.There’s obviously some type of life form inside,as it has a soul.A-”

He paused,his eye lights lighting in a soft purple glow.

“It’s a monster soul,but of a species I haven’t encountered before.Purple,”

He turned to his counterpart.

“Could you open it?I’ll keep a socket on the soul,and if anything bad happens,I’ll turn it blue.”

Purple nodded,the scientist rolling his shoulders and approaching the box,his hands reaching towards the lid.

“Steady now.”

He heard his counterpart mutter,he replying over his shoulder,

“Just because you’re older,it doesn't make you wiser.We’re both scientists.”

He hated when his counterpart tried to make him seem less scientifically able than he was.It annoyed him to no end.

The older monster snorted,rolling his nonexistent eyes.

“We both know where my degrees lie.”

Purple turned back around,muttering heatedly,

“We both have degrees in those areas!I have a few in areas you haven't gotten them in,you egotistical skeleton!”

The older frowned,

“I was kidding with you.”

With a huff,the younger skeleton muttered,

“I know humor,and that isn't it.”

“Harsher humor then.”

Purple huffs,lifting the lid and setting it halfway back upon the box.His eye lights brighten,he cooing and muttering,

“He’s so cute!”

Two black sockets blink at him,the scent of candy and sweets coming from in the box.

“Well?What’s in there?”

He heard his companion ask,the younger scientist moving a bit to show the small candy scented monster to his counterpart.

“It’s a candy monster!”

Lavender strides over,bending down to examine the small monster.It smelled like candy,and a rainbow of color was dripping from small holes where its mouth was.

“Isn't he precious?!”

The younger smiled,reaching over to pet the new addition to their home on the head,a soft purr his response.He smiled gently,murmuring,

“Look Lav,he’s harmless.He just wants love.”

The older scientist was skeptical.He had his doubts obviously,as this was an unknown creature to him,but apparently his counterpart had met one or many before he did.Frowning softly at the older skeleton,Purple said,

“Come on Lav!He’s harmless!”

He then proceeded to reach into the box slowly,as not to startle his small companion,but the candy monster had another thing in mind,handing him a paper.He lifted it from the box,reading a note left by the presumed owner.

Take care of him.  
~LT

Purple’s eye lights glowed,smiling brightly.

“Marsh left him for us!!”

The skeleton said,reaching down to pet the miniature Marsh carefully.

“Well if he comes from a friend of yours,I guess he’s a gift.”

Lavender murmured,uneasy around an unknown.

“Does he have a name?”

Looking down at the miniature version of his friend,the younger scientist asked softly,

“Do you have a name little one?”

There was a shake of the head,and the small monster said softly,

“I’m hungry.”

The older skeleton asked softly,

“What do you eat exactly?”

The small monster beamed,eye lights turning into pink hearts,

“Sugar!!!”

Purple cooed softly,reaching over to pick up the small monster,asking softly,

“Why don't we see if we have anything you like ok?”

The mini ‘Marsh’ beamed,hopping onto his new dad’s hands,the scientist moving to scour the cabinets,eventually coming to the baking cabinet.

“I’m not sure how much sugar I have.I may have some chocolate left,and a few bags of marshmallows.I know you’ll like those.”

Reaching up,the younger scientist easily pulled the bags of marshmallows down,opening a bag and giving his little friend one of them.The small ‘Marsh’ started eating it quickly,the small monster apparently hungry after a long trip.Purple smiled,watching his little friend eat,his sockets widening as he murmured,leaning down to the smaller monster,

“How about I call you Mallow?Is that ok?”

The monster nodded,smiling brightly.

“Purple,do they always eat candy and sweets?”

“What I learned from Marsh was yes.Candy monsters heal that way too.Eating candy and sweets is how they eat and maintain a healthy form.I think the paper says more on Mallow though.”

Lifting his arm,he read the back of the paper,commenting,

“It says that he’s energetic,happy,and cuddly.He eats marshmallows,bones,bone marrow and sweets.Bathes in sugar water.Drinks tea,water and occasional marble soda.Likes making clothes,so it’s recommended that I let him.Can die of a broken heart,wants nothing but love and affection,bathe every three days in sugar water or he rots.Keep marshmallows nearby for when he’s injured,it is one of the best ways to help him regenerate.”

Lowering the paper,he continued,

“I have spare cloth from some projects I needed to cover,so he can use that until I get some actual cloth.”

Lavender nodded silently,still wary of the small monster.Knowing nothing made him anxious.Glancing at his counterpart,the younger scientist murmured,

“You look pale Lav.Are you alright?”

“I’m naturally pale numskull.”

Lavender snapped anxiously,the skeleton’s anxiety skyrocketing.Why did such a small creature make him anxious??

A hand on his arm startled him,Purple’s brow bone furrowed.

“You’re anxious Lav.”

He rubbed his friend’s arm,continuing,Mallow peeking over his dad’s shoulder,

“I know you’re unfamiliar with candy monsters,and I was too.Marsh showed me kindness and compassion that no other monster had.You can trust Mallow ok?He won't hurt you.If I know Marsh,and I do,he’s against fighting and violence as much as I am.I know he’d never send us anything dangerous.”

Sighing softly,the older skeleton nodded in thanks,asking softly,

“I’m sorry.I’ve been so stressed and on edge.These assignments aren't easy.My superior has high expectations,but this is difficult,even for me.It’s very difficult and the long hours take a toll on me.My late night's in my lab don't make anything easier.”

He closed his sockets,rubbing his temples.

“I still haven’t found a way to cross the barrier.It’s frustrating.Claire tries to help,but her limited knowledge makes it hard.My nightmares have gotten worse,and the only way I can relieve stress is by coming here through the dimensional machine,or spending time with Claire.Her friends and I haven't spoken again yet.”

The younger skeleton murmured,smiling softly,

“Well,as you said,I’m here for you.I know how difficult superiors can be.Asgore is kind,but can be hard on Alphys and myself.I’m glad I’m not in charge of the core anymore.”

The older skeleton nodded.

“I can see why.We both have our own issues don't we?”

With a smile,Purple nodded.

“We do.How’s the surface been?”

Lavender smiled,chuckling softly.

“It’s lovely.I know you’d love it.Maybe I’ll bring you and your sons to my timeline some time.”

“That would be kind of you.”

He responded,but was quick to gasp,

“Oh stars!Sans and Papyrus are coming home soon!”

Rushing towards the door,grabbing hold of Mallow before he fell off his shoulder,sticking the bitty monster into his pants pocket,the scientist peered out the window,seeing the forms of his sons walking towards the house,around ten minutes away.

Walking briskly back to his counterpart,he said,

“They're about ten minutes out.You can take your work to my room and stay there.I have a desk big enough for all this,so use it freely.”

The older skeleton nodded,summoning four skeletal hands to collect his work,they floating towards the stairs as he said,

“The door on the far left right?”

Purple nodded,hearing a whine and pulling Mallow from his pocket,placing the small monster on his shoulder.

“Daddy,what’s wrong?”

The candy monster asked softly,tapping the larger skeleton on the chin.He turned to smile at his little friend,saying,

“My sons are coming home.They don't know about your other daddy over there,so he has to hide.”

He reached up to pat Mallow on the head,the small monster purring at the affection,eye sockets closing.The skeleton cooed at his bitty friend softly,his smile fond as he kissed the candy monster gently on the head.

Lavender watched the exchange between his counterpart and the small monster for a while,shaking his head with a smile as he headed up the stairs.He may not understand the monster his counterpart held,but he couldn't help but think he was right.

The bitty monster was quite cute.

Approaching the bedroom of his counterpart,he hesitated.He had never been allowed into this room previously,and,now able to enter and work,was curious as to why.Hearing the door downstairs open,he hurried in and locked the door,his summoned hands moving to float over to the desk,placing everything down before disappearing.

The room wasn't anything special,the walls colored with a bright -not unpleasantly bright- purple,the bed king size with black and purple blankets,pillowcases and sheets,the floor a dark hardwood.To his right was a closet,unusually empty save for a few articles of clothing,nothing he wanted to investigate.Looking around more,Lavender saw pictures,drawings and artistic things -looking to be made by children- scattered around the room on various shelves,he walking towards the desk,spotting a bookshelf by the bed,beside the nightstand,a few personal items on the stand.

Thin square framed glasses sat there,black of course,along with a few notes about something -he didn't bother reading them- on them,a black lamp behind these items,the sleek and modern design probably something the other skelton had made.

With a sigh,he turned again,seeing a bureau,and strode over to it,his curiosity winning over,he wondering what his counterpart wore aside from the black pants,turtleneck and lab coat.He opened a drawer,the first on the right,and with a blush,shut it quickly.Underwear there!With a soft cough,he opened the second drawer,finding turtlenecks of varying shades of purple,beneath those being other colors.Huh,Purple liked.....purple.Not very surprising.

In the third drawer there were pants,mostly black or grey,a few purple pairs and some other colors.Nothing extreme like he had seen on the surface,but some he would wear if he owned the colors.He moved to the left drawers,hesitant to open the top one,and upon doing so,found socks of many varying colors,black and multiple shades of purple the favored socks.

Lavender chuckled upon finding many socks with bones on them,a goofy and silly item he appreciated.He shut the drawer,going to the second one,and finding more turtlenecks,in more purples and blacks,many more colors under them,a bunch of pastel colors thrown in too.

When he looked into the third drawer,he found more pants,varying colors much like the drawer above,including the pastels.The skeleton closed the drawer and proceeded to stride over to the desk,he taking a bored glance at the papers and groaning.

He didn't want to work now....because now he was curious.When he was curious,it wasn't always good.He wondered briefly how soft of a mattress his counterpart had,his lavender eye lights trailing over the bed,his body feeling heavier the more he looked at it.

Lavender walked over to the bed,and,after feeling it with his hand,flopped onto it backwards,sighing softly as he moved farther up on the bed.

“So comfortable....”

He murmured softly,a soft keen from his lab coat pocket causing him to look down,seeing his blaster friend,Anada,the size of a mouse with a little skeleton and all,peeking at him.The skeleton pat his chest,murmuring softly,

“Come Ada.You can rest with me.”

The blaster keened again,climbing out of the pocket,and,with a glow of purple magic,resized to about a dog,he curling up above his head,the blaster’s skull rested gently on his master’s chest.With a soft sigh,the weary scientist closed his sockets,letting himself relax.

\--

Downstairs,Purple had been preoccupied with his sons......

\--

“Sans!I told you not to do that!Mallow is not to be eaten!”

Gaster scolded,holding his little companion out of harm's way.

“dad c'mon!the thing is made of candy!”

Sans reached for the bitty monster,who had a horrified look on it’s face,covered in saliva from when one of the skeleton children had licked him.

“Sans I discussed this already!He’s a living creature that I was given by a friend!I love my little companion,and refuse to let you eat him!”

He yelled back,holding the candy monster higher,

“I don't want him hurt!”

The younger skeleton stopped reaching for the small monster suddenly and murmured,lowering his arms,

“ok.if you don't want me to eat him,i won't.”

The scientist,skeptical,lowered his arms,clutching Mallow to his chest.

“You’re sure?”

“yea!i won't eat him.”

He narrowed his sockets,watching his older son walk away,a grin on his face.He didn't trust him at all.Looking down at his small candy monster,he saw he was crying,his brow bone furrowing in sadness as he asked,wiping most of the saliva off,

“Mallow?!Are you alright?”

The candy monster shook his head,his rainbow tears rolling quickly down his face.

“I don't want to be eaten daddy!”

He wailed,

“I want to be with you!”

Smiling,he asked softly,

“Do you want a bath?It doesn't look comfortable to be in wet clothes.”

Rubbing his socket,the small monster nodded,his dim eye lights staying on the scientist.Gaster reached for the box,summoning a skeletal hand to get the sugar from the cabinet,another placing the bags of marshmallows in the box and closing the lid.

He walked briskly towards the bathroom,but was stopped when a soft,

“Daddy?”

Was said,the scientist turning around to see Papyrus,the twelve year old having tears on his face,obviously upset.He held his arms open,careful of Mallow,and said,

“Come here Pap.”

In a slew of color,the scientist ‘oof’ed at the collision,the candy monster startled,the elder skeleton murmuring as he hugged his son,

“It’s ok Pap.It’s alright.”

“D-dad,I-I didn’t know he w-was alive!I-I’m sorry!I thought he was a piece of candy and Sans said we should eat him!I’m sorry I licked him!!!”

“I know Pap.”

He cooed to his distressed son.When he had left the small candy monster on the table for a moment,going to begin dinner,he thought his companion was alright,but when he heard screaming,he turned to see Sans trying to bite onto the monster’s small skull.

He had panicked and rushed over to stop it before his companion received any major injuries,or.....or…

Gaster brushed that thought away.No.He wouldn't let anything happen to Mallow.Comforting his crying son,he murmured,

“Hey Pap,how about after I give him a bath,you can try and talk with him?”

Teary sockets looked up at him.

“R-really?”

Looking at Mallow,he asked,

“If it’s alright with him.”

Mallow thought for a minute,nodding hesitantly after a moment,murmuring softly,

“As long as daddy is there.”

Smiling,the elder skeleton said,

“Of course.”

Looking down at Papyrus,he saw his eye lights were shining,his gaze on the candy monster.

“You call him daddy too?”

The small monster nodded stiffly,murmuring,

“He’s my daddy.My momma said he’s nice and I will be happy with him.”

The small skeleton murmured,

“We can share my daddy!I’ll be your brother!”

Gaster smiled,saying,

“That’s an amazing idea Pap.Now,It’s getting late,so please go get into your pajamas ok?I’m going to bathe Mallow and be up to read you a story in a few minutes.”

The orange cald skeleton beamed,rushing away and up the stairs with a,

“Ok dad!”

Chuckling softly,the scientist murmured as he strode into the bathroom,

“He’s not that bad Mallow.He’s quite a nice skeleton.Sans-”

He grimaced,reaching over to turn the sink on,warm water,he putting in the drain plug to be sure it wouldn't drain.

“He’s ok.”

Mallow murmured,the candy monster yawning,his energy from the earlier terrifying event having drained.Smiling softly,the scientist turned the water off,reached for the sugar and poured a large amount in,being sure it was fifty percent water and fifty percent sugar.

He placed his candy companion upon the sink,he asking softly,

“Can you undress?I need to wash you.”

The small monster stripped his clothes off without a care,the bitty standing there,asking softly,

“Now what daddy?”

Blushing softly at Mallow’s casualness,he reaching forward,about to usher him into the water,saying as he got a bit more comfortable with the naked monster,

“I’m going to bathe you ok?”

The bitty monster frowned,shaking his head.

“I’m still slimy daddy.I need to sit in sugar.”

Gaster paled -if that was possible- and asked softly,

“W-what do you mean?”

The small monster reached up to feel his head,melting a bit,and said,frightened,

“I’m melting!”

Mallow began to cry in fear,rainbow tears falling down his face.The scientist started to panic,and,assuming he meant powdered sugar since he had the fine sugar,rushed back out of the bathroom and into the kitchen,a summoned hand opening the cabinet and grabbing the powdered sugar.

He cursed to himself as he ran back in,draining the water in the sink and drying it with a hand towel,dumping the entire container of powdered sugar into the sink.He said,trying to calm his panic,

“Mallow it’s alright!”

The small monster looked up,his sobs quieting for a moment.The scientist cooed,ushering the candy monster into the sink full of sugar,

“There’s sugar right here ok?I won't let anything happen to you.”

Mallow nodded,stepping into the sugar and sinking a bit into it,as there was a lot of sugar in the sink,the small monster wiping his tears away.Sinking his hand into the powder,the skeleton took a handful of sugar and sprinkled it on top of the small monster’s head,smiling softly as he giggled,reaching up to catch it.

With a sigh of relief,Gaster watched the melting stop,the small monster laughing and playing in the powdered sugar much like a child would with water.This had honestly scared him,as he didn't know what to do,and was watching his small companion melt.

The scientist sighed,lowering his head.He had almost let Mallow get seriously hurt.There was a tapping on his hand,and when he looked up,said little monster was tapping him,his small hands rested on top of his much bigger one.Mallow’s eye sockets were sad,the monster asking softly,

“Daddy?Are you ok?You look sad.”

The scientist forced a smile,he replying softly,

“I’m fine Mallow.Just a bit scared is all.”

He summoned a skeletal hand,sending it to grab a stool for him,planning to wait here with his companion until he was fully alright.As the hand came back,the small candy monster mumbled,a frown on his face,

“Daddy,you’re sad.”

The skeletal hand placed the stool underneath him,Gaster sitting on it and scooting closer to the sink,replying softly,

“Just a little bit.”

Mallow frowned,deciding to ask one more time,

“Why?”

He looked down.Mallow was so concerned.

“I….”

The skeleton sighed,looking up.

“I was frightened for you.I…”

He inhaled sharply,feeling tears gathering.

“I was scared you would melt.I-I thought you would….would….”

The scientist began to sob,he continuing,

“I was so scared for you Mallow!”

The small monster furrowed his eye sockets,hugging his daddy’s hand,purring softly to try and make him happy again.It distressed the little monster to see his daddy like this,and he wasn't liking it one bit.

When Mallow began to purr,it made Gaster look up,his purple tear stained face in view as he watched his companion nuzzle his hand,a distressed look upon his face.He sniffled,murmuring softly,

“M-Mallow?”

“Don't be sad daddy,”

The candy monster said softly,his sad eye lights looking up at the bigger monster,

“I don't want to see you sad.It makes me sad.”

He smiled softly,using his other hand to wipe away his tears,a soft chuckle leaving him.

“I know,I was just so scared Mallow.I didn't mean to make you sad.”

Mallow smiled.

“It’s ok daddy.I love you!”

Gaster smiled,kissing the candy monster on the head.

“I love you too Mallow.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God I love Mallow!He's such a badass!!

Banging was what awoke him this morning,his eye sockets opening a crack as to not be blinded by the sun.As usual.Surprisingly,the light that shone through wasn't as bright as he thought,and he opened his sockets,a soft groan escaping his mouth.

 

Turning his head,he looked about the room he was in,he seeing a different room than he was used to-

 

He cursed,sitting up,being sure to move Anada so he didn't fall,and looked around.Sure enough,he was still in Purple’s bedroom,having slept peacefully through the night.Oddly enough,he hadn't had nightmares or visions,only blank dreams.

 

Standing,he stretched,popping his spine with a soft sigh.Banging was on the door again,a voice saying,

 

“Dad wake up!You’re going to miss work!”

 

Lavender froze.That was Papyrus.His fear escalated,hearing the young skeleton pound on the door,calling him for work.He knew Purple’s children were intelligent,and knew how to open locked doors.

 

“Ada!”

 

He called softly,the blaster raising his head.

 

“Come Ada!We must hide!”

 

The blaster hissed,his eye sockets narrowing.The scientist scolded quietly,

 

“Ada come on!That isn't a threat,but as long as we’re in the open,they will find us!”

 

The blaster nodded hesitantly,hopping off the bed,the skeleton rushing for the only place he could think of to hide,being the closet.He pressed himself against the inside of the closet,moving as far into the deep closet as he could,hiding in the shadowed corners.

 

He heard a voice say,

 

“hold on pap,i’ll get us inside.”

 

There was a pop,and the scientist covered his mouth,sweat dripping down his skull,he seeing from the angle he was at,the two children now in his counterparts room,the two boys scouring the room.

 

Lavender internally laughed to himself.Was this torture?Was this a sick joke?He felt tears flow down his face,watching the children look around,under the bed and under the desk,calling for his counterpart.

 

Was this hell?It sure seemed like it.He couldn't believe his sockets,as these children were spitting images of his sons -did Papyrus actually look like that?- Stars if he knew.He wasn't there when his younger son was born,and he hadn't seen him at all actually.Is that how he looked?Did he have those bright and curious eye lights,so attentive and cautious?

 

Did he have those rounded cheek bones,much like his mother did,except a lot different?He had only seen visions of his children,and this was the closest he would get to actually seeing his sons.

 

The thought saddened him,the scientist sitting upon the floor of the closet and crying silently,stifling his sobs as he heard Sans say,

 

“pap,he’s not here.maybe he fell asleep in the kitchen with that bitty thing?”

 

He held back his sobs once more,a little more difficult this time,as he heard,

 

“Sans,you better not try and eat him again!Dad was so upset about that,and I apologized to him!I hope he wants to be friends!”

 

Lavender’s hand slipped,as he watched them walk past the closet,the two stopping as they heard his soft sob.There was the sound of footsteps and Sans’s voice,

 

“pap,stay here….”

 

Then the glow of blue magic,the scientist clamping his hands upon his mouth hard,his tears flowing over his hands,his eye lights trained on the opening,seeing the magic get closer.

 

“who’s there?”

 

He called,stopping before the closet door,the sounds of little footsteps sounding,the blue magic moving away a bit,he hearing,

 

“Sans stop it!It might be the bitty!!”

 

He saw the blue magic move away,and then saw the tips of Papyrus’s boots,red he noticed,stop before the door.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

He called softly,

 

“Are you crying?”

 

“pap-”

 

Lavender heard the older sibling say,the younger’s tone angry,

 

“You’ve done enough damage!Go wait downstairs alright?I’m mad at you!”

 

He heard a sigh,the words,

 

“i won't leave you here alone.i’ll be outside the room,but if you need me,come get me.”

 

He heard Sans’s footsteps grow faint,the door open and close.His eye lights flicked to the red boots before the closet,he hearing Papyrus say softly,

 

“You’re not the bitty are you?”

 

He stayed silent,his hands staying planted on his mouth.He heard the younger skeleton hum,asking softly,

 

“Can you knock twice for no,and once for yes?”

 

He knocked on the wall once.The boots moved in a happy dance,making the skeleton in the closet -literally- withhold his sobs more,he feeling the longing in his soul begging him to speak,but he stayed quiet.

 

“Are you a skeleton?”

 

A soft sniffle,and a knock.There was silence until,

 

“Are you crying?”

 

His hand shook as he moved it towards the wall again,knocking once.

 

Yes.

 

He heard a soft hum,the small skeleton asking,

 

“Will you come out?”

 

Two knocks.No.

 

“Why?Is it because you’re scared?”

 

Two knocks.No.

 

“Are you shy?”

 

_ Knock,knock. _

 

No.

 

“Are you disfigured?”

 

_ Knock,knock. _

 

No again.

 

He heard a hum,then the hesitant question,

 

“Is it because of me?”

 

Lavender hesitated before knocking once.

 

“I-I’m making you scared?”

 

He sobbed out loud,he gasping before covering his mouth.There was shuffling,and Papyrus’s head was visible,he pulling his hood up hastily to cover his skull.

 

“Hello!”

 

The younger skeleton said cheerily,but the frown on his face deceived his tone.The younger skeleton sat in front of the other,much taller skeleton,his hands resting upon his crossed legs.His frown deepened,and he looked up after a minute,asking softly,

 

“Am I really the reason you’re crying?”

 

Lavender nodded,his hands coming away from his mouth,unable to hold back his sobs,the older skeleton sobbing loudly,his arms coming up to block his face.

 

Stars above he was pathetic.

 

A hand on his arm made him gasp,Papyrus having moved closer,the younger skeleton murmuring,

 

“Why do I make you sad?”

 

_ “Do you understand sign?” _

 

The scientist signed shakily,not wanting to say anything.

 

“I do understand.But why are you signing?”

 

_ “I’m a coward and can't speak to you directly.” _

 

Lavender signed,his tears pooling in his sockets again.The younger skeleton shook his head.

 

“No you aren't.You’re just sad.Well,I’m Papyrus!What’s your name?”

 

_ “Lavender.” _

 

He signed,the small skeleton smiling.

 

“Wowie!That’s such a cool name!”

 

He smiled softly,sniffling.Papyrus was such a sweetheart.

 

_ “My friends gave me that name.” _

 

“They must be super cool!”

 

The skeleton beamed,his eye lights sparkling.

 

“What are they like?”

 

He smiled,a lot more comfortable around the energetic skeleton.

 

_ ‘They're lovely.Although ‘they’ is more of a she.I met her friends,because she knew they’d like me.She’s the only friend I have otherwise.’ _

 

“That’s ok though!”

 

Papyrus beamed.

 

“Having a friend is great!”

 

He sat forward eagerly,asking,

 

“I bet you’re super popular with them!”

 

Lavender frowned,signing,

 

_ ‘Actually no.I haven't gone back to see them yet because Claire and I,that’s her name,decided to wait a while.The first time was a disaster.’ _

 

The young skeleton frowned,remaining silent.After a minute,he said,

 

“Dad says people can be like that.”

 

The scientist looked up at the serious tone,his purple eye lights honed in on the child.

 

“Dad says monsters can be mean.He says that they aren't always nice,and that he was hurt by them.”

 

The skeleton looked up at the hooded monster,he asking softly,

 

“Did monsters hurt you?”

 

Lavender didn't respond for a while,he singing after some time,

 

_ “Do you know why I was crying?” _

 

“Because of me…”

 

The young skeleton spoke softly,eye lights low.The older skelton shook his head,signing,

 

_ “Promise you won't freak out.” _

 

The small monster nodded,moving closer.The scientist reached up to remove his hood,but stopped,remembering the last time he did so,and what consequences there were.His hands shook,tears pooling in his sockets again,his thoughts screaming at him,

 

_ ‘If they didn't understand,what makes Papyrus able to understand?Plus,this is your counterparts son.Sick freak,this isn't even your son.Betrayal at it’s finest,right here in this closet.Such a coward,hiding like a-” _

 

“Hey.”

 

His eye sockets opened,the older skeleton’s eye lights shakily locking onto the small face before him.Small hands rubbed soothing circles on his hands,the small eye lights of the child before him locked onto his own.

 

“We’ll do this together.Ok?”

 

The scientist nodded,his shaking hands,along with Papyrus’s small hands,removed his hood together,the older skeleton’s skull in full view.The small skeleton gasped softly,Lavender saying with a small smile,

 

“Hello…”

 

His eye lights trained on the floor.The orange cald skeleton murmured softly,

 

“Wowie......”

 

His smile dropped,he saying with a sigh,

 

“The reason why I was crying was because,in my timeline,I never get to see my sons.”

 

Papyrus gasped.

 

“Oh no.....that’s not ok!”

 

He looked upset,but also curious.

 

“What were their names?”

 

He sighed again,

 

“They were Sans and Papyrus.”

 

“How’s that so?!”

 

The orange cald skeleton gasped.Lavender teared up,his hand wiping the tears away quickly.

 

“I’m your dad from another timeline.My sons got separated from me during the war.”

 

Papyrus was about to ask a question before a shout of,

 

“pap c'mon!we have school!!”

 

Came,

  
“I’m coming!!”

 

Being his response.Looking back at the alternate of his father,the younger skeleton said,unwrapping his scarf and handing it to the older skeleton,

 

“Here.Keep this safe for me until I get home.Ok?”

 

Lavender nodded,holding back his sobs as he watched the skeleton go with a wave,the door closing with a click.After a few minutes of silence,the scientist couldn't hold his emotions in anymore,and began to cry,clutching the scarf to his face,now more than ever missing his sons.

 

\---

 

With all the noise going on,he began to rouse,his eye sockets opening blearily,all light and sound bright and white,a loud ringing echoing his skull.He tried to stand,managing to do so,the dazed skeleton walking a few feet before stumbling,gripping ahold of something,what,he didn't know.

 

He stood up again,the skeleton trying once again to walk,but when he tried to take another step,his legs gave out,the noise deafening as it echoed his head,his body hitting the floor with a loud thud,his skull cracking upon the floor.

 

-

 

The ringing was everywhere as he opened his sockets blearily again,his vision showing him the blurred features of the bathroom,a small form moving him.Dimly,he was aware he was on the floor,his vision fading once again,his sockets fluttering shut.

 

-

 

“Daddy?”

 

Mallow whined again,shaking his daddy.

 

He had awoken when he heard the bigger monster move,watching sleepily as he had tried to walk,only to stumble.When he had fallen and passed out,the small monster had climbed out of the sink,finding his clothes dried and clean,folded neatly,and pulled them on,he climbing down the sink to check upon his daddy.

 

Tearing up,this being the tenth time he had tried to wake the bigger monster,he sniffled softly,knowing he had to get his daddy help.Blinking his sockets,he remembered his other daddy,and,kissing his daddy on the head softly,he wandered into the kitchen,looking around for the stairs.Finding them,he ran over as fast as his small legs would carry him,stopping once at the bottom.

 

He reached up and easily climbed onto the first stair,the candy monster walking across the step,then reaching for the next,Mallow quickly gaining a rhythm,quickly climbing the staircase,and,within minutes,was at the landing of the second floor.

 

Smiling in triumph,the bitty was happy with climbing the stairs,he sniffing quietly at the air,his eye sockets opening at the scent he caught.It was overlayed with his daddy’s scent -obviously a room he visited often- and three other scents,one a very strange scent,it making his head spin.

 

There were too many scents connected with that one person.It made his head hurt.The other one,a lighter scent,smelled much like a kitchen and multiple spices,but also like his daddy.This one was fresh,much like the confusing one.

 

The third,a musky and heady odor of many things.A few he recognized,like grass and trees,a few others being something he hadn't encountered,the final being a faint trace of perfume.He huffed.Humans had confusing scents,so he wouldn't divulge too much into the feminine scent.

 

Following the musky scent,recalling that his other daddy smelled like that,he followed it,the scent ending at the door on the far left,the small monster looking up at the doorknob,and with a click,the door swung open.

 

Mallow walked into the dark room and sniffed softly,a smile lighting his face.This was daddy’s room,and he liked how everything in here was something his daddy had touched.

 

_ ‘Daddy must have lots of stuff if he has this many bookshelves.” _

 

He thought,the small candy monster sniffing again,regaining his train of thought on why he was in here.He found his second daddy’s scent again,it moving around the room many times,on the bed,to the black bureau,to the desk,back to the bed,from the bed and finally to the closet,that being the freshest,only a few hours ago,unlike the trail going to the bureau and desk,being from last night.

 

The small monster strode with purpose towards the closet,the door open,he just about at the door before he heard a growl,the bitty going on the offensive instantly.

 

There’s something in his daddy’s room that isn't nice.

 

Growling softly,Mallow neared the closet,his hands small claws in case he needed to defend himself,a small skeleton creature coming out of the closet,it about his size and on all fours,a bony tail coming from it’s behind,its head resembling a animal skull.To the small monster,it looked much like a dog,but the size of a mouse.

 

The creature growled back at the candy monster,the small monster hissing,eye lights flashing a bright white,his fingers twitching as he made a silent threat:attack him and he would attack back.

 

“Ada.”

 

A voice came,quiet and slurred.Tired.

 

“Stop making noise.I’m trying to sleep.”

 

The creature turned its head,crooning back behind it.There was silence,then the soft and hesitant reply,

 

“Ada,what are you growling at?”

 

There was a agitated croon,then the response,

 

“There’s a what?”

 

Another croon,once again agitated.

 

“You’re not making sense.A sweet smelling yet evil creature?”

 

The small skeleton huffed,snarling at the candy monster before trotting back towards the closet,pushing the door open a bit more.There was more darkness in the closet,but the small skeleton creature was visible to Mallow,his sight excellent in the dark.He watched as the small skeleton nodded in his direction,crooning again.

 

There was a slight movement in the darkness,the candy monster tensing,his claws on the ready,his muscles tensed,watching as the dark mass in the closet moved a little more,then settled back down.

 

“Ada,come.”

 

A confused croon came from the small skeleton,the small monster watching the creature warily,knowing it wasn't afraid to attack him at any moment.There was movement,quick,making Mallow hiss,his eye lights flashing in warning.

 

“Mallow?”

 

The candy monster stayed silent,his breathing heavy as he watched the dark mass vigilantly,ready to fight at any second.

 

“Mallow,is that you?”

 

Mallow wanted to reply,say something,but there was something off about the stranger in the closet,no matter if he smelled like his other daddy or not.There was a feeling in his stomach that he didn't like,and he was going to listen to it.

 

There was warbled speaking,then a croon from the skeleton creature,it trotting back into the closet,and disappeared into the mass.This was really starting to frighten the small monster,and he was starting to panic a bit.

 

This thing knew his name and smelled like his other daddy,but his instincts told him it was bad.What was this??

 

“Mallow,please,it’s alright.”

 

He shook his head.

 

“No!”

 

He shrieked,

 

“You smell odd!Not friendly!Not friendly!”

 

He backed up,his little legs moving quickly,a sharp yelp escaping him as he hit something,whipping around to see what it was.He sniffed whatever it was,smelling his daddy’s scent,comforting,and seeing the bed,the candy monster climbed up it,knowing the higher he was,the more he could see.

 

Atop the bed,Mallow could see the dark closet,the mass inside moving,small purple orbs of light now lighting the darkness,but only slightly.

 

“Mallow?Are you alright?How did you get onto the bed?”

 

The candy monster hissed,now on the offensive again,

 

“No.I won't tell you.”

 

The purple orbs stayed locked onto him,the voice coming again,

 

“Do you want the lights on?Is that the problem?”

 

The small monster stayed quiet,his claws tense,he making his sockets go dark as he turned and ran,the candy monster ducking quickly under the nearest pillow,panting as he heard the voice again.

 

“Mallow?!Were did you go?!”

 

There was warbled speaking,and movement,the candy monster hearing clicking on the floor.His eye lights came back,narrowed slits this time.Mallow listened to the clicks,but the heavy footsteps gained his attention instead,his head tilted as he listened,hearing the click of the lightswitch.

 

His eye lights darted around wildly,listening intently for the heavy footsteps,hearing them walking towards the other end of the room,a soft thump on the hardwood floor indicating the stranger was looking for him.

 

Suddenly the pillow moved,the candy monster whipping around quickly and lashing out with a loud hiss,his mouth opening to reveal razor sharp teeth,his claws striking bone.A yelp left whatever he hit,Mallow darting off the bed and underneath it,hearing,

 

“Ada?!”

 

As he ducked back into darkness,the bitty monster hiding far back beneath the bed.He panted softly,wild eye lights flicking everywhere.His mind was reeling,panicked thoughts flying through his head,his breathing labored as he watched black shoes walk around the bed,one then two knees on the floor,skeletal hands,then-

 

Mallow relaxed,sniffed and began to cry,sitting up and rubbing his sockets.That was his other daddy,and he had hurt him!He had hurt him,and now he was angry!

 

Something brushed his foot,the candy monster pulling his hands away from his sockets to look,seeing his second daddy’s hand,a finger nudging his foot,a smile greeting him from were the big skeleton kneeled,peering under the bed.

 

“Mallow it’s alright.”

 

He heard his second daddy murmur,

 

“I’m not mad at you.You were scared.”

 

“B-but I hurt you daddy!”

 

He wailed,rubbing his sockets,

 

“I-I hurt you and you’re mad at me now!”

 

There was a deep chuckle,the small monster feeling himself being dragged slowly by the foot out from under the bed,his other daddy carefully picking him up and cradling him in his palm,the candy monster crying,

 

“I’m sorry daddy!”

 

There was a gentle brush on his head,Mallow pulling his hands away from his face to look up,seeing his other daddy smiling softly,his finger brushing his head,petting him.

 

“Mallow,I can assure you I’m not mad.”

 

With a grimace,he continued,

 

“You did scratch Ada,but he’s alright.It was only a small scratch,something easily remidied.”

 

He nodded,wiping his tears away,his other daddy continuing,

 

“Now,why did you come up here?”

 

Perking up,remembering why he was up here,the candy monster murmured,

 

“Daddy fell!He fell and hit his head on the floor!”

 

He saw his second daddy’s eye sockets widen.

 

-

 

When Mallow told him what happened to Purple,Lavender was quite shocked,and,quite frankly,scared.Who knows how long he had been on the floor downstairs??He paled,cupping the small monster and going to reach for Anada,he murmuring,

 

“Ada,are you alright?”

 

A croon was his response,one of the blaster’s eye sockets scrunched shut,four deep claw marks over his socket.He was alright,but it hurt.He scooped up his blaster,placing him into his hoodie pocket,and headed for the door,the small candy creature asking softly,

 

“Are we going to help daddy?”

 

Lavender nodded,murmuring as he headed quickly for the stairs,

 

“I don't know how long you left him there Mallow,but we need to be sure he hasn't fallen into a coma.That would be bad.Did you see where he hit his head?”

 

The small monster shook his head.

 

“I was half asleep.I only saw him stumble and fall.”

 

He pat the small monster on the head gently,jogging towards the bathroom once he stepped foot into the living room,the bathroom door wide open,the unconscious form of Purple sprawled out on the floor,it looking a lot like he hit the back of his head.

 

He cursed in wingdings,reaching down,after placing Mallow onto his left shoulder,the scientist leaning down to pick up his unconscious counterpart,carrying him bridal style towards the stairs,headed to his bedroom.

 

“Will daddy be ok?”

 

He heard the bitty murmur softly,his eye lights dim.

 

“I don't know Mallow.”

 

He replied,kicking the door open further,

 

“I have to do a physical to see what’s wrong,then see what I can do magically.I won't know until I check him over.”

 

Placing his counterpart on the bed,he pulled the lab coat off of the unconscious Purple,setting it on the desk chair,and pulled off his shoes.This would make his counterpart more comfortable,and easier to examine if he had less clothes on.

 

Lavender went to move his counterparts head forward,to examine the crack,he heard Mallow shout,

 

“Don't!”

 

He stops,looking at the small monster.He looked panicked,scared and ready to cry,the scientist bringing his hand up to pet him,saying softly,

 

“Mallow,it's alright.I know what I'm doing.I just need to see the extent of the damage.”

 

Mallow nodded hesitantly,the skeleton reaching over again to carefully move his counterparts head forward,wincing at the damage.

 

“It’s extensive.It was in a vital spot on the back of the patient's skull,the hit to the floor hard enough to knock the patient into an unconscious state.”

 

He murmured,taking mental notes on this.He was used to an assistant,but speaking aloud and taking mental notes was enough to keep him from panicking at the situation.

 

He checked his friends stats,wanting to know how critical the wound had been.

 

**Name - Wing Dings Gaster**

**LV:2**

**HP -** **1970/2000**

**ATK - 9**

**DEF - 9**

 

***He feels as though he can't breathe.He’s scared.**

  
  


Seeing he had lost about thirty HP,he kept the sidenote in mind,his hands began to glow green,his healing magic surrounding his friends head.His eye lights glowed in a soft green color,the skeleton humming softly to keep himself calm.The calmer he was,the more his magic worked.

 

Lavender kept an eye on Purple’s stats,watching his HP rise,until full.Sighing in relief,he lowers his hands,looking back at the crack.It was gone,but knew the area would be a bit tender later,maybe a headache to go with it.

 

He checked his friends magic levels,oddly low for someone who slept through the night.

 

_ ‘I’ll ask him when he wakes.’ _

 

He thought,the scientist about to say something to the bitty,but saw he was curled up on his counterparts chest,and decided against it.The morning had been quite draining,and he was ready to rest,just as he was while in the closet.

 

He clutched Papyrus’s scarf close,hearing the child tell him to watch his scarf again mentally.That was a hard moment,it reminded him of a vision he had,of were the human child had slaughtered his son.

 

Lavender shook the thought off.He was so tired.the scientist crawled up beside his counterpart,laying down upon the soft bed.His eye sockets drooped quickly,he summoning a hand quickly to shut the light off,his arm dropping to the bed as he passed out.

 

-

 

He awoke with a gasp,his eye sockets flying open,breathing labored.Were was he?He remembered being in the bathroom with Mallow before falling asleep....

 

“Daddy?”

 

His eye lights,white from lack of magic,honing in on a small form,being Mallow.He was rubbing his sockets,his little eye lights dim in his sleepy state.Gaster smiled,reaching up to pet the candy monster on the head.

 

“Hey Mallow.....”

 

He said quietly.The bitty purred,nudging his hand,the action bringing a smile to his face.

 

“Hi daddy.....”

 

The small monster mumbled back,crawling up to nuzzle the bigger monster’s neck,the scientist reaching up to pet the candy monster.He couldn't help but think of Marsh,and what the candy monster was doing now.The clock on his nightstand read about one fifty in the afternoon,that meaning soon Sans and Papyrus would be home soon.

 

Looking around his dark bedroom,he noticed a dark figure beside him on the bed,cuddled up to his side.There was a hood up,so he couldn't exactly tell who it was.Gaster knew it couldn't be his candy friend,as he hadn't come by his house at all.He didn't know what house he lived in in Snowdin.

 

Reaching over,the scientist removed the hood,seeing his counterpart,asleep and mumbling something unintelligible.With a smile,not wanting to disturb his friend,he sat up carefully,pulling Mallow into his hands,then standing fluidly,striding towards the door.

 

“Daddy?”

 

Gaster heard Mallow mumble,

 

“Where are we going?”

 

He smiled,and,upon leaving his bedroom,he replied,

 

“We’re going to start thinking of what to make for dinner.And I have to make something for you to sleep in.You can't just be without a bed.”

 

“But I like sleeping on you daddy.”

 

The small monster murmured,rubbing at his socket.

 

“Your sweater is comfortable.”

 

The scientist chuckled.

 

“That’s why I wear them.And they’re quite warm.”

 

Suddenly he had an idea,he shuffling the idea to the side for now,knowing he had to find something for dinner,and had to explain to his children why there was another skeleton here.Or somehow make his counterpart leave before his sons got-

 

“Hi dad!!”

 

That plan went down the drain quick.Turning,Gaster said warmly,opening his arms,

 

“Hey Pap!How was your day?”

 

Papyrus smiled and walked over,hugging his father.The skeleton was dressed in his traditional orange turtleneck,blue pants and red boots,a big grin on the twelve year old's face.

 

“Today was great!We made snowmen during recess and we learned a lot about science and math!Tomorrow we’re doing art and history!”

 

The elder skeleton smiled,hugging back.

 

“That sounds like fun!Did Sans behave?”

 

The younger skeleton huffed,crossing his arms after he pulled away from his father.

 

“A little.He kept bringing up the bitty though.I know he’s planning something.”

 

“hey dad.”

 

Came Sans’s voice,the blue cald skeleton rounding the corner,his mouth set into a smirk.

 

“you see the bitty today?i wanted to apologize.”

 

The elder skeleton shook his head,Mallow hiding in his lab coat pocket.

 

“No.I think he’s asleep somewhere.I’ll find him later.He’ll need a bath.”

 

The teen shrugged,walking towards the stairs.

 

“alright.i’ll find him when he appears.i was hoping to apologize,but i guess i can't now.”

 

Gaster watched his older son until he disappeared into his bedroom,the door shutting with a click.

 

“I don't like him.”

 

Mallow murmured from the scientist’s pocket,his little head poking out of the fabric.

 

“He wasn't telling the truth.”

 

Papyrus huffed,glaring at where his brother had disappeared.

 

“I know.I’ve had that feeling since yesterday.I know he’s going to do something,I just wish I knew what.”

 

The scientist murmured,

 

“I know Pap.But,for now,why don't you take your boots off and go do your homework?I was thinking of what to make for dinner,so you can help me when you’re done.”

 

The younger skeleton smiled,running off with a,

 

“Ok dad!”

 

Leaving the elder skeleton and Mallow alone in the kitchen.

 

“What are you going to cook daddy?”

 

The bitty murmured,the scientist pulling the small monster from his pocket as he sat at the table with a sigh.Placing the candy monster on the table,he put his head into his hands and murmured,

 

“I don't know.Sans is beginning to worry me Mallow.I don't know what he's planning,but I know it isn't good.”

 

He sighed,rubbing his temples.

 

“I don't enjoy when he’s like this.I would prefer if he would leave you alone.”

 

The scientist laid his head upon the table,closing his sockets.

 

“I just wish he would behave.Sans is such a pain sometimes.He goes through my things and reads private entries.”

 

Little hands embraced his skull,a soft purr rumbling through the little body hugging him.Gaster reached a hand up to hold his little companion close,smiling softly.

 

“It’s ok daddy.”

 

Mallow murmured,

 

“You can do anything.I know you can.”

 

He chuckled,pulling a candy bar from his pocket and placing it on the table.

 

“Thank you.This is for you,I know you must be hungry.”

 

The candy monster hugged him happily,planting a kiss on the skeleton’s head,ripping open the package to take a bite.

 

“It’s yummy daddy!!”

 

Mallow murmured,the scientist looking up with a chuckle to watch his small companion devour the candy bar.He watched the bar get smaller and smaller,a chuckle sounding from the kitchen doorway,the scientist stiffening and whipping his head towards the sound,seeing Sans standing there,smirk planted firmly on his face.

 

“i see you found him dad.”

 

He murmured,taking a few steps into the kitchen,Gaster pulling Mallow close to his skull,his eye sockets narrowed.

 

“What do you want Sans?”

 

The scientist muttered,ushering the small monster under his chin,hiding him closer to his body,his protective instincts telling him to keep the candy monster safe at all costs.The blue cald skeleton shrugged,approaching despite the change in his father’s body language.

 

“i told you i was hoping to apologize to the little guy there.”

 

“I can hardly believe that.”

 

The elder skeleton snapped,

 

“You tried to eat him yesterday.If you don't want to be punished for what you are planning on doing,I recommend you leave Mallow be and keep away from him.”

 

The younger skeleton chuckled,arms outstretched.

 

“i won't hurt him.i promise.”

 

“Lies!”

 

The scientist snapped,pulling the bitty monster to his chest,standing up in one fluid motion,his chair hitting the floor loudly as he backed towards the cabinets.

 

“I know you’re planning something Sans!I’m not ignorant!”

 

Sans stepped back at the outburst,a bit startled by the actions his father showed.This was out of his usual actions,and made the blue cald skeleton uncomfortable.Swallowing unnecessarily,he chuckled,sweat dripping down his skull.

 

“dad,relax.”

 

He murmured,taking another step forward,

 

“you’re worked up there.why don't you relax and sit back down-”

 

Gaster grunted in pain,hunching over for a second,his chest rising and falling rapidly with the stress of the situation.The younger skeleton moved forward,saying softly,

 

“woah,dad,relax there.i-i swear i was only going to prank the little guy,dress him in some doll outfits i found at the dump!”

 

He stepped forward again,his father’s head snapping up,a thick crack sounding as the elder skeleton snarled,eye lights purple slits,and a thick spiked bony tail coming from his behind,

 

**“Back.Off.”**

 

Sans stepped back,watching as the elder skeleton darted towards the opposite wall,climbed up it using sharp fingertips,and retreated into the attic,the ladder falling to the floor with a thick clatter.The skeleton was silent for the longest time,frozen in place by what just happened,and after a few minutes he,slowly,turned,looking at where his father disappeared.

  
What was  _ that _ ???


	3. Author Note

Hi,Skele here,I'm not sure I'll continue this,but if I do,I'll be changing all of it.The user I wrote this for isn't my friend anymore,so I'll be changing it if I keep it.

Sorry for not updating,but I've been having a rocky time ;-;

I hope to keep it,but if not,I apologize ahead of time.


	4. Authors Note

I might end up dropping this story,or rewriting everything.I don't like it anymore,so,if I don't update,it's either dead or being rewritten.

I apologize for those who like it,but I'm not too happy with it moreso for whom I wrote it for,as it now brings me great anger to see anything asociated with that person,so I might drop it.

I'm so sorry,but,I don't know if I can continue this.

-Skele


End file.
